Objectives are to correlate prospectively the outcome of kidney transplantation to the closeness of tissue and immunological matching. Work scope includes the collection and reporting of pertinent clinical and immunological information, and the collection, freezing, and storage of sera and leukocyte from donor and recipient transplant pairs for retrospective testing when and if needed.